Chapter 655
Chapter 655 is called "Punk Hazard". Cover Page From the Decks of the World Vol. 37 "Water 7 - The Galley-La Company's Genius Secretary is 10 Years Old!" Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates arrive in an agitated sea where the deep sea fish they just caught had been burnt in the water. Soon after their Den Den Mushi begins to cry, and despite Robin warning them about it possibly being a marine trap, Luffy answers it. The distress call turns out to be genuine and the person calling is in urgent need for salvation from a hostile samurai, but he is stabbed and the call ends. Luffy, and three others that were chosen by lottery (Zoro, Robin and Usopp) sail over the sea of flames with assistance from Nami to Punk Hazard. There, after ignoring the huge warning on the gates, they enter the island and see the melted ruins of a former base of the World Government. They are then confronted by a dragon who asks who they are. Long Summary The chapter starts with the Thousand Sunny being thrown into the air by a giant tidal wave as a volcano erupts. Nami tells the crew that none of the compass needles are pointing to that island, which is strange even for the New World. Luffy says he does not care and exclaims that he wants to go to the island with the volcano. Nami tells him there is no way to get any closer since it is blocked by a sea of fire. Sanji then informs Luffy that the fish he caught got burned to a crisp in the fiery ocean, save for one large piece he cut out from it. Usopp panics but Franky has faith in the ship. Nami points to the water, where the skeletons of dead fish litter the surface. Just then they hear a noise from inside the bridge. Luffy discovers that the Den Den Mushi is crying and ringing, and Luffy asks if it has a stomach ache. Luffy is about to pick up the receiver when Robin tells him to stop. She tells him there is a 50/50 chance that the call could be an actual distress call. On the other hand, it could also be a trap that the Marines use to tape phones on ships to find their location. Luffy picks up the receiver, introducing himself as "Luffy, the man who will be Pirate King", earning a slap from Usopp. The man on the other end is in hysterics. He starts out by saying how cold it is, and asking if someone is his boss. Luffy asks if it is cold where he is, but the man goes on, saying that his crew keeps getting killed, one after another by the samurai. Luffy demands his name and location. The man says he doesn't care who comes, as long as they help. The island he is calling from is called Punk Hazard. Before he can say anymore, the sound of slashing is heard and the person screams out in pain, saying he was stabbed, ending the transmission. Luffy comments that it sounds like trouble. Usopp and Chopper tell him that of course it is trouble. Robin reminds him it could still be a trap, and Brook tells everyone to stay calm. Zoro asks about the samurai the caller mentioned. Brook explains that "samurai" is what swordsmen from Wano Country are referred to as. Wano is a country with a closed door policy. They are not even affiliated with the World Government. The samurai there are said to be so strong that not even the Marines dare to go there. Franky reminds everyone that the caller didn't say he was calling from Wano Country but rather from Punk Hazard, and asks if it could be the island behind the fire. Robin says it is the only possible island in transmitting range for a baby Den Den Mushi to be picked up. Luffy decides they will save the man. Elsewhere, a Marine is very annoyed after hearing about Punk Hazard. Tashigi asks Smoker if he also heard the transmission. Smoker is annoyed, asking what route they took. While Tashigi tells her subordinates to stop setting a pirate on fire, Smoker tells Tashigi that the first three islands that a Log Pose should point to are Risky Red Island, Raijin Island, and Mystoria Island. Smoker has presumed Luffy would choose Raijin Island, since the needle pointing to it shakes the most violently. It had never occurred to him that Luffy would bypass all three. Tashigi reminds Smoker that Punk Hazard is closed off and deserted after the incident that took place there four years ago, finding it strange there would be people there. Smoker agrees that it does seem strange, but it is the only thing they have to work with. Smoker tells the crew that they are setting out. The crew argues, saying that it is illegal to disembark there. And Smoker replies the crew has no right to talk about laws with him, and to move the ship. Sanji hands Luffy a box lunch of deep-sea fish meat. Usopp, Robin, and Zoro are going with Luffy to the island as decided by straw drawing. Nami uses her Clima-Tact to make a milky road so the Mini Merry II can travel over the flames. The crew staying on the ship wishes the four of them good luck. Brook asks Nami if the cloud goes all the way to the island, she tells him she has no idea. Chopper, comically melting, tells Nami he is relieved that he lost the drawing, since he is no good in extreme heat. Nami says they will come back once they realize there is nothing there while Sanji says he will make some refreshing desserts from the fish meat. Luffy says he can see the entrance and Usopp wonders who would ever live there, asking Robin to say the call must have come from another island. No one is really listening, as Robin is feeding Luffy and Zoro is also eating, commenting on how much he enjoys the food. Zoro comments that Usopp's cowardice is returning, but Usopp claims it is merely a disease, like he did before. When they get to Punk Hazard, they pull the Mini Merry II up onto the shore. In front of them is a giant fence with various warning signs and hazard stripes around the perimeter. Usopp points out a sign saying "Danger, Keep Out", and is adorned with the emblems of the World Government and Marines, as well as a third emblem, a skull with horns. Usopp uses it as an excuse to go back, but Zoro cuts through part of the door and they walk through. Usopp tells them they are criminals now, and then realizes that they were before. Luffy, Zoro, and Robin remove their top layer of clothing due to the heat. Robin comments that the island looks like it was not always on fire, and wonders if there was a natural disaster recently. The four of them are now looking out over what looks like a former World Government base, with the buildings completely melted. Zoro then asks if it was locked up for protection from the fire or due to what the place used to house. Robin also comments that it is a bit strange that the Log Pose didn't respond to it. Luffy calls out, saying they came to save the person who made the distress call. He also calls for the samurai, but Usopp tells him not to. Zoro notices Usopp is eating now, and Usopp replies that he is binge eating out of stress. He then comments that something he heard from the phone call is bothering him. The man said it was cold, yet the island is an inferno. Robin suggests there might be a cold place on the island, or he was so scared he felt cold. Back on the ship, Franky asks Nami if something is wrong. Nami tells him that the clouds on the far half of Punk Hazard look like winter clouds. Back on Punk Hazard, the group finds an enormous skull, bigger than even a giant's. Something growls from behind them. The crew is stunned, as they cannot believe that what they are seeing really exists. Robin tells them there is nothing else that it can be other than what it is. The crew is staring up into the eyes of a fire-breathing dragon, who then asks the crew who they are. Quick References Chapter Notes *Iceburg, Tyrannosaurus, and Iceburg's new secretary are shown for the first time since the timeskip. *The little eight (now ten) year old girl from Iceburg's "New Secretary Auditions" (candidate 153) has become his new secretary. *This is the third time Luffy has answered an unwanted phone call. *Smoker is fully revealed for the first time after the timeskip. *The Straw Hats arrive at a new island, Punk Hazard. *Four islands in the New World, including Punk Hazard, are introduced. The others are Risky Red Island, Raijin Island, and Mystoria Island. *It was revealed that Wano Country has a closed-door policy and is not affiliated with the World Government. *Nami uses a new technique named "Milky Road" that creates Sea Clouds able to survive on the Blue Sea. *For the first time in the main story of One Piece, a dragon appears. Dragons were first seen in Monsters and were first mentioned in the main story by Ryuma's zombie during the Thriller Bark Arc. Characters Arc Navigation de:Punk Hazard (Kapitel)